


New

by cupofkoushi



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has a new, secret boyfriend.August 20th for OiSuga Week 2018: After School /Role Swap





	New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, ngl. 
> 
> But this takes place after the second Aoba Johsai match but here, Karasuno loses a second time. 
> 
> Also, while the third years at Karasuno should retire, the three of them still attend practice regularly with the others to help prepare them for the following year. Since Aoba Johsai won the second match, Oikawa is still playing on the team.

Suga’s favorite time of the day was when the sun begins to set behind the gymnasium. It signaled the end of volleyball practice which meant that he was finally free to spend his free time the way he chose to. Looking forward to the end of volleyball practice was a new thing for Suga, and while he wasn’t excited for it to end because he didn’t want to play volleyball or anything, he found himself watching the clock much more attentively than usual anyway.

“Getting antsy again?” Daichi questioned, getting into stance as Suga bounced the ball on the ground a few times, listening to the echo bounce off of the walls. “We’re almost done. You always get really excited to leave.”

“No, I don’t, Daichi,” Suga retorted with a slight chuckle. “Pay attention to the game.”

Daichi didn’t respond this time outside of a quiet laugh. Suga bounced it one more time before Ukai blew the whistle, Suga jumping forward to practice a jump float serve, Ennoshita struggling to pick it up on the other side of the court. 

At the end of practice, Daichi and Asahi met up with him after they finished locking up the club room, everyone long gone. Suga looked up at the sky, and like every day when they finish up practice, the sun was lowering behind the tall structures of their school, Suga basking in the orange hue that decorated everything around them. It was going to be short-lived— dusk would eventually fall.

“Are you going to meet your, secret boyfriend?” Daichi asked, patting Suga on the back as they walked. “It’s why you’re so excited to leave every time, right?”

Suga hummed, looking at his best friend who was chuckling at Suga’s flushed cheeks. Asahi cleared his throat for a moment, smiling down at him.

“Whoever he is, I’m just really happy for you,” Asahi began softly. “I know you don’t want us to know who it is, but you seem really happy lately.”

Suga shrugged, fixing the bag on his shoulder once it shifted. “Thanks for understanding.”

“What’s he like?” Daichi questioned, nudging Suga with a tentative smile.

Suga hummed. “He’s really sarcastic and can be a damn handful. But he’s also really into volleyball and he has a knack for being analytical and just… scary. He gets into a lot of antics honestly. But he has one of the biggest hearts, even if he likes to pretend that he doesn't.”

“Well,” Daichi continued, “volleyball has to be a requirement.”

“Oh, no,” Asahi gasped. “How are we ever going to deal with _two_ of you? Sarcastic and scary? I don’t know if my heart can handle it. Maybe you _shouldn’t_ bring him around.”

Daichi and Suga started laughing at Asahi’s worried expression.

“Well, I promise that you will get to meet him soon. It’s been a long time since I’ve had feelings like these, so thanks for letting me gush about this top-secret boyfriend of mine.”

The three of them rounded the corner, Suga eyeballing his destination as it came in view. But they stopped off at the intersection like usual, getting ready to say their goodbyes before all heading off in different directions. Asahi is the first to head out, but Daichi stays back with Suga for a moment.

“He better be worth the wait,” Daichi teased, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. “It’s been a couple months since you’ve been with him right? Or at least told us about him.”

But something cold crawled up Suga’s spine, a sense of worry washing over him. 

_He better be worth the wait._

Daichi had been asking about this mystery person since the very beginning. Asahi was quite curious as well but Suga knew that he wasn’t as vocal as Daichi was, who had teased him about it almost every single day. It wasn’t that Suga didn’t want his best friends to meet his new boyfriend, but he had just barely come to terms with his sexuality, finally exploring a part of him that he never had before. 

Coming out to Asahi and Daichi was next, explaining that he had a boyfriend for the first time and that was why he was seeing them less and less. It was new. Suga had always questioned why he had never been attracted to girls like most of the guys in his year, but once he met that one person who showed him that his feelings weren’t invalid, that they were natural and while confusing, were a part of Suga that he shouldn’t feel the need to deny. 

It was all such a new experience to him. It felt so delicate, especially when he began taking his feelings for his crush seriously. The other had been sturdy and settled in his sexuality and what he liked and didn’t, but this was unfamiliar and odd to Suga, completely unexplored territory. 

But the tingle that had spread up through his spine was because Daichi and Asahi knee who his boyfriend was, in the sense that they know of him. It wasn’t someone that the team was particularly fond of in the slightest, and Kageyama definitely had an aversion to him, and that was the problem.

This was someone that Suga found comfort and joy in, his presence becoming something Suga earnestly craved. He was becoming important and sure, Suga was probably getting stupidly attached to this guy so quickly but he had only wished there wasn’t a sliver of bad blood between him and the team. 

What if Daichi and Asahi couldn’t get past it? Even the team for that matter. 

“Suga?”

Suga blinked a few times before meeting Daichi’s gaze. “Sorry, uh, yeah, we’ve been together for four months I think.”

Suga shifted the weight on his shoulders, his mouth going dry. He clearly hadn’t thought about Daichi and Asahi meeting his boyfriend, let alone the team. He wasn’t sure why it had never crossed his mind before, but now he was painfully aware that it was something he should have considered more thoroughly beforehand. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have told Daichi and Asahi at all. 

“What’s wrong, Suga?” Daichi asked, tilting his head slightly. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

Suga was choosing his words carefully. It was going to be difficult. What if he and his boyfriend didn’t even last? And he had told them who he was only for it to put a strain on their relationship all for nothing? Suga should just backtrack.

But when he looked up at Daichi, eyes filled with genuine concern, Suga couldn’t find it in himself to deny anything. He was clearly interested in who Suga was seeing. 

So Suga looked up at the darkening sky, the sun almost gone and dusk falling upon them soon. 

“I’m just really scared that you won’t like him.”

“What? Why?” Daichi questioned, punching Suga’s shoulder slightly. “Won’t like the guy who has been making you act like a lovestruck teenager? Well, I guess, technically, you _are_ a lovestruck teenager—” He’s immediately cut off by Suga waving a hand at him. 

“You guys… actually know him. You’ve met him before. It’s uh… D-Do you just want to meet him?” 

Daichi’s eyes go wide. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready. I get it.”

“He’s actually inside that coffee shop,” Suga notes as he points behind him, the brick building in view. “I wouldn’t mind if you just said… hello or something.”

Suga’s palms are sweaty as Daichi agrees, the two of them crossing the street and entering the coffee shop. He could hear the bell ring as the door opened and closed, soft music playing throughout the room.

This was almost a second home to Suga. He and his boyfriend would meet here almost every day after both of them finished volleyball practice. Suga would order a black coffee for him, his boyfriend eagerly drinking it before Suga would go buy a sweeter drink. His boyfriend would buy him a cup of rose tea, something he introduced to Suga entirely. It was Suga’s new favorite drink. For multiple reasons.

“Hey,” Daichi says, squinting at the only figure in the shop. “Isn’t that…?”

Suga guides Daichi to the back booth, waving at the barista up front who definitely knew his name and order by heart by now. The figure sitting in the booth easily perks up, but his eyes widen when he notices Suga isn’t alone. 

“Hello, Suga-chan, Captain-kun.”

“Daichi,” Suga begins, a nervous beating in his chest, “this is my boyfriend: Oikawa Tooru.”

Daichi’s eyes are just as wide as Oikawa’s, his gaze fixed directly on the other captain. It’s a few moments of heavy silence, moments that make Suga’s breath shorten with anxiety. Had this been a mistake? Maybe he should have eased the thought of Oikawa into Daichi’s mind more. Maybe this had been too soon after they just lost their chance at nationals when Aoba Johsai crushed them. Maybe the wound was too fresh—

“Oikawa-san,” Daichi begins, sticking a hand out for the two of them to shake. Oikawa reciprocates easily, eyes never leaving Daichi’s. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I didn’t know that you were the one Suga’s been seeing.”

“Yes, well, as per Suga-chan’s request, this was something he wanted private. I’m surprised to see you here, Captain-kun. But, I’m glad to see Suga-chan finally told you. Hope the surprise was entertaining enough.”

Suga’s eyes land on Oikawa who was still looking directly at Daichi, as if Suga wasn’t even there. It was odd, almost calculative. Suga couldn’t tell if Oikawa was mentally sizing Daichi up or if it perhaps was even a captain rivalry thing going on, but Daichi sighed and smiled in return.

Daichi made a noise of acknowledgment, gripping his bag a little tighter. “It was. If he really likes you then I’m glad you’re in his life, Oikawa-san.”

When Oikawa asked if Daichi would be staying, Daichi declined and said that he had only come in to say hello. Daichi waved them off, leaving without even a drink. Suga had ordered their usual and when he plopped back down in the booth, he sunk into it, burying his face in his arms on the table.

He could hear Oikawa take a sip of coffee. “You’re not happy with Captain-kun knowing?”

Suga sighed. “It’s not that… It’s just… Overwhelming. He’s the first person I came out to, after you of course. Him and Asahi. Daichi’s my best friend and everything but… it’s still scary.”

“I’m happy he knows, Suga-chan.”

Suga peeked his head out from his arms, resting his chin on the top of his wrist. “And why is that?”

Oikawa pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He was still sporting his Aoba Johsai jacket, likely wearing it from practice. But Suga only really got to see his glasses when they studied together at the coffee shop, Oikawa needing them outside of sports. It was one of Suga’s favorite things to see.

“It means you’re serious about us, right? I’m not just someone to hide—”

“It’s not like that,” Suga interrupted, panicked. “I don’t want to hide you. I-I’m just… this is all new for me! Telling others, especially my team, about you is hard, and I’m really sorry. I know that it isn’t something you preferred to keep private.”

Oikawa hummed, resting his head on the table too, mirroring Suga’s position. But unlike Suga, Oikawa was smiling softly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. But don’t worry, Suga-chan, I know it really means that you like me enough to introduce to those who you love. I know being out for you right now isn’t something you want, but, I’m glad you’re out to someone that matters. Captain-kun truly didn’t seem to mind.” This wasn’t accompanied without a wink.

Suga sighed, burying his face again. His tea was probably going to get cold. “I know. It’s why I was okay with bringing him. I hope it was okay with you.”

“I’ll be more than happy to meet anyone you bring, Suga-chan,” Oikawa offers, pulling back up so he can stretch out all of his limbs, leaning back in the booth’s seat. “I’m sure they’ll be more than honored to meet the great Oikawa Tooru in person after all.”

Suga scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. But he sits up too. “I think I change my mind.”

Oikawa whines but takes another sip of his coffee anyway, chocolate eyes warming Suga’s heart. This was what Suga loved. Oikawa, despite his cold and pompous demeanor, was such a sense of warmth for Suga. He cared in all the right ways and never treated Suga like he was anything less. They were equals, and Oikawa made sure that Suga was aware of how valued he truly was, and how valued Suga should feel. 

Oikawa was more than capable of setting fire to Suga’s bones, the warmth spreading throughout his veins. 

He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s free hand, tangling their fingers together. “Oikawa, thanks for just… being you.”

Oikawa about chokes on his coffee, frantically pressing the back of his hand against Suga’s forehead. “Are you getting sick or something? Are you okay?”

Suga swats his hand away but still holds the other in his. “I’m just saying. I was only comfortable bringing Daichi because you were someone I really loved hanging around. He’s my best friend, and I want him to meet you because you matter a lot to me. I hope that you’ll get to meet Asahi and the others officially too.”

“Whenever you’re ready to take that step,” Oikawa says quietly, softly, as if the words were too delicate to focus too much on. It was like he couldn’t believe Suga had mentioned something in the future for them.

So Suga leans in over the table, pulling Oikawa’s face closer so he can press a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling the way Oikawa’s breath hitches. It’s soft and warm and it’s all Suga wants to think about the rest of the night. 

When he pulls back, Oikawa’s face is bright red, his free hand desperately trying to cover as much as he can, trying to hide behind his thick glasses.

“That’s _not fair,_ Suga-chan,” Oikawa breathes, low and mumbled. “You can’t just…”

Suga is smiling, feeling the way Oikawa’s hand tightens in his, their fingers firm against each other. Oikawa really was important to Suga, there was no denying it. Their relationship might still be new but Suga knew he was falling fast, especially for those chocolate eyes that eventually would peer back up with a slight glaze to them, as if Oikawa was a little sentimental.

“Finish your tea before it gets cold,” Oikawa scolds mildly, nodding at the cup still sitting in between them. 

Suga agrees and brings the cup to his lips, watching the way Oikawa returns back to his homework, the flush of red still dancing on his skin. 

Suga could really see himself falling in love with Oikawa Tooru. He knew he wouldn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
